Baby Blues
by lisa.demonic.angel
Summary: Just before the Chuunin exams Naruto is hit by a peculiar jutsu; now de-aged and with so many things already set into motion, and very little choice for those of team 7, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Prothingy

**This…. This attacked me! Totally! It was raping my brain! Hell, I'm in Computers now and let me tell you, I AM WRITING THIS when I should be doing my assignment! Gah!**

**Warnings: de-age, cute-ness, OOC, fluff, cussing, not-romance-centred-yaoi/yuri/het, insanity…. Yeah that's all I can think of right now… and crack…. Heheheh**

**Prologue**

Naruto smiled at his friends, the two had taken a… not 180 personality change after their first big mission, but… more like a 12-43 degree turnabout… maybe less, you can never be sure… anyway back on topic... Naruto shook his head, confused at his own thoughts, and went back to studying his teammates turned friends.

After the dearth of Zabuza and Haku they had started becoming closer, sort of latching onto each other for comfort; thankfully Sakura had been shaken out of her fan girl tendencies… well, most of them… she worked just as hard as the boys now to become fit and become a real kunoichi… she had realized that Sasuke would never go for someone weak and useless, he obviously didn't much care about appearances – they had found out his hair was not stylized, merely the product of the dark haired, soon-to-be teen's, avoidance of brushes – but more how she would handle herself…

Naruto strongly believed the Uchiha was gay, but did not mention it as he did not want to be smashed into the floor.

Also, Naruto had realized that he didn't like the pinkette, he simply _loved_ her hair… he would never mention it, as Sakura might freak out with the fact that not only is there a possibility that her long time crush was gay, but her hair had possibly turned Naruto gay…. Yeah, not the nicest thing for your self-esteem….

It had been two months since the wave mission, and they have noticed that Kakashi-sensei had been acting… weird… almost… serious… but of course that was near impossible! And creepy…

They were meeting at the bridge, Naruto braiding Sakura's hair – he had given them perfectly logical explanations, but couldn't shake the foreboding feeling when Sakura had squealed and winked at him… like she knew…

But no, his explanation of furry penguins compelling him was ingenious!

They went through the process of waiting, and then Kaka-sensei showed up only to go cucu when he saw a hawk flying through the sky… weird…

So they set off, Sasuke jumping off to get them a quick snack as Sakura and Naruto when to their usual hide out.

That was when Naruto noticed a square rock – yes, it is a square… with eye holes – following then down the middle of the road, and both genin stopped, brows raised.

"Aha! You and your girlfriend have discovered us!" a voice shouted and Konohamaru – with two other brats – popped out from under the square rock.

"Eeeh," Naruto looked towards his friend, who was smiling widely, and shivered in fear.

"Yep! Me and Naru-chan are the best of girlfriends, and we totally don't have time, we going to go get make overs!" Sakura cowed in her most girlish voice, hugging Naruto close… OH NOES! Naruto realized she knew! Oh no!

Before he could lament the loss of his heterosexual-ness – even if it was vacant in the first place –shouting and insane laughter drew their attention.

It all happened so quickly; one second a manically laughing Iwa Nin was running towards them, followed closely by her desperate teammates, shooting jutsu all over the place, then Sasuke flew through the air, tackling them to the ground as a blue-pink jutsu flew towards them.

Well, he tried tackling both of them, but Sakura's grip was gone, and all Naruto did was stumble before he was hit straight in the chest, the jutsu sending him crashing into a passing sand nin team…

There was silence, the Iwa Nin knocked out and being dragged away by Konoha juunin when Sakura and Sasuke ran towards the downed face-painted nin who was staring wide-eyed at his lap, ignoring his team mates who stood between them.

Sakura let out a terrified cry; lying in the boys lap was nothing but a bundle of orange cloths, the watching boys face frozen in horror…

The boy started when someone pulled his cap thing off, followed by a happy giggle from behind him.

~888~

Kakashi sighed as the Sandaime told them the circumstances of the chuunin exam… and how his team had no choice but to participate due to contracts and other Villages desire to see the 'Last Uchiha' fight…

He didn't even have the dignity to say he entered them himself.

He grumbled as he watched Iruka scream at the Hokage – and marvelled at the fact the older man actually looked slightly terrified.

He moped behind his book, listening as Asuma and Kurenai nominated their teams along with Gai, scowling as they were dismissed… the exam was the day after tomorrow… hmmm, he's tell his team tomorrow…

After all, no matter what, they had to participate.

~888~

Everyone froze as a small, nude figure, toddled out from behind the face-painted guy. They all stared, wide eyed -except the redhead, he just looked mildly disturbed – as the blond _toddler_ clapped his hands and giggled with the cat like cap on his head.

It was undeniably adorable, with tufts of blond making it skew and big blue eyes smiling up at them. Then Sakura made a chocked sound and lunged for the now toddler-fied Naruto, only to be stopped as Naruto ran headlong into the redhead, only to fall on his bottom and give a sad whimper.

Neither Sasuke nor Sakura liked how terrified the blond sand Nin and the other boy suddenly looked.

They all watched as the red head – who was leaking killing intent – glare mildly at the toddler only for his eyes to widen in confusion along with everyone else; Naruto had looked up at him with wide teary eyes and said in a shaky voice as he lifted his hands up towards the red-head.

"K-kaa! Up!"

The Konoha nin watched the sand nin as they started in wonder and disbelief at the blond child.

"Kaa! Up!" he said again, sounding close to tears, his tiny hands opening and closing desperately. The all watched as the red head bent slightly and picked the now crying blond up, who promptly snuggled into his chest and murmured, just loud enough to hear.

"Kaa-san…"

**That is the prologue! Mwahahah! I have a slight idea where this is going so you should review, it will feed my… evil rabid bunnies…. –shudders- anyway yeah**


	2. the No1 chappy

**Yay new chapter! FYI, Kaa-san means mom... from now on i'm going to use English as my lil sis reading this too and she naggy that way... some things will still be Japanese though, ja ne...**

**New warning: there will be some Sakura bashing – after all it isn't until baa-chan shows up that she pulls her head out of her ass... so she still ganna be a idiot. Swearing, mentions of sexual intercourse... just not M rating yet though...**

**OMG WTF BBQ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! You won't believe it! Chakra is a real thing! I almost freaked out coz my friend asked what it was and I gave her a totally Naruto-version and then she showed me the word in her thingy reference and IT WAS CHAKRA! Yay… not to mention I felt totally smart coz Naruto got it right! Aha, aha, aha aha aha!**

Gaara stared at the toddler who had run into him, feeling Mother scream for vengeance and the brat's blood... until the whelp looked up, allowing Mother to look into his soul-bearing eyes... and then two things happened simultaneously that shocked Gaara enough that he had a reaction... as in emotion!

His eyes widened as Mother started to croon delightedly at the baby, and the baby reached up, making grabbing motions with teary eyes that made his heart tug strangely.

"Ma! Up!" the boy demanded, teary eyes clearing slightly in delight.

Gaara did nothing, listening to Mother coo.

"**Such an adorable jinchuuriki!"**__ the demon cooed, surprising Gaara; he had never heard the demon even remotely calm, much less in the presence of another demon, but it seemed content at watching the boy – another demon holder, he realised – through his eyes. **"And he's made you his mommy! Oooh I'm a granny!" **the demon cawed in delight, and Gaara felt a strange wiggle from the seal, as though the demon had done a... happy dance... Gaara dismissed the thought, thinking it absurd and turned back to the child

"Ma!" the boy whined softly, suddenly looking too old for his apparent age, a wary pain that was surprisingly well masked suddenly entered those blue eyes. "Up?" it almost sounded like a demand, but Gaara could hear the pleading question.

"**Pick him up Gaara!"**

Gaara complied, staring as the boy burrowed into his chest, murmuring a happy 'mama' before just settling down. He stood there for a moment, noticing the others staring in stunned silence, before simply turning around and started to walk away, ignoring the angry squawk from the pink haired girl.

"Mama?" he looked down at an insistent tugging, absentmindedly feeling his sand come to life as the dark haired boy suddenly was before him, determination on his face. Mother was still cooing, so he was alone in the emotions... he felt strangely flushed when he looked at the other boy, who looked... much better than he did.

The baby in his arms smiled brightly at him, before pointing at the other boy, eyes wide and imploring.

"Papa!"

The shocked silence in the air was near suffocating.

~888~

Sasuke had jumped to retrieve his friend as the red-head started away; though he had to admit, if Naruto kept claiming that the red-head was his 'mama' he couldn't force the boy away. And he really was very pritt-

He cut off his thoughts as Naruto tugged the guys sling thing, smiling brightly – he saw the boys harsh face soften and couldn't help but wonder at Naruto's powers when it came to softening up creepy people, coz to be honest no matter how smexy the red-head was, he was creepy… he did not just think that… – and pointed to him. Then he said something that almost shocked him to near-death.

"Papa!"

The red head looked up, jade green eyes shadowed with uncertainty – he wouldn't be able to notice it if he hadn't been trained until he was seven to read others emotions by his father, and then continued on himself. He wasn't able to read just anyone, but only a select few, which had always frustrated his father.

The red head walked forward and looked him over.

"I am Gaara." He said simply. "What is his name?"

Sasuke listened to the red heads soft voice before reaching for Naruto. Gaara instantly stepped back, eyes narrowed. "His name is Naruto, I'm Sasuke."

Naruto reached for him, and he saw Gaara falter slightly before holding him out, looking upset. "Na! Mama!" Naruto switched so fast they were confused, reaching almost desperately as sniffles filled the air. The red head looked confused, about to pull the blond back to him when Sakura snatched the baby from his hands, causing the still present 'cat-hat' to slip off.

"Naruto is our team mate; we have to take him to the Hokage." She said, rather rudely to be honest, but had to raise her voice as Naruto let out a scream and reached for the red-head. Gaara looked murderous, sand rising into the air and KI chokingly thick. Acting quickly, Sasuke took a sobbing Naruto from a stubborn Sakura and walked towards the red-head; he was relieved to see both calm down almost instantly.

"We have to do as she said, but you can see him tomorrow?" Sasuke said softly, watching Gaara stroke the blond's hair, which was a mess without the hat – the guy had stuffed it back on his head almost dazedly – before he nodded.

"Where are you staying, I'll come to you." He said softly, and ignored how red Sakura was getting; he knew she still liked him, and would most likely have turned Naruto's baby-time into a time when she would prove she was a good candidate for 'mother and wife' or some shit like that.

He listened as the blond girl mutter out the place they were staying as Gaara slowly – and very reluctantly – handed over the baby Naruto before sand swept up and he vanished. Sasuke looked over at a now sweetly smiling Sakura – taking a moment to wonder why the fucking hell she was slipping back into her fan-girl mode – and rolled his eyes; before she could follow him he leapt away, ignoring the shrieks he had thought were gone for good...

He ran across the roof tops when he realised that Naruto was naked, and so tucked him close and wrapped both his arms around the now squirming babe; he was glad now for that one time of d-rank missions where he learned how to hold a baby.

He entered the Hokage tower, when he stopped. He debated for a moment before pulling his shirt off – gland that he wore a fishnet shirt underneath – and wrapped the sleeping babe in the thick blue fabric. He entered the tower and went up, ignoring the chattering women and other things; he stopped outside the Hokage's secretary and waited for her to put down her civilian magazine.

He sneered as the bleach blonde woman as she smiled with overly glossy lips and big teeth.

"Mr Uchiha, I was-" she started, fluttering her lashes.

"I have no time for your chattering woman, i need to see the Hokage about-" he was cut off by her angry red face and the wail of Naruto.

The woman glared at the baby in his arms and snapped at him. "If it's about the baby then don't bother wasting your time, the Hokage does not have time for such nonsense. Drop him off at the orphanage." She said snippily and glared at him; Sasuke first sighed, and then realized what she had said.

Like hell was he dropping Naruto off at some stupid orphanage; he had heard what had happened last time to Naruto, and he wasn't about to let it happen again. He turned briskly and left a pissed off civilian secretary and confused shinobi behind him.

He had some digging in the attic to do, where he knew some old baby stuff was that would suffice for now.

~888~

The next day Sakura was waiting outside his house; hair loose from its resent confinements and make-up back on in full force. She batted her eyes at him and simpered and swayed her hips.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm going with you and Naruto!" she sang, fluttering her eyes and pouting in a would be attractive way.

All Sasuke could say was "no." Short, not-so-sweet and very simple. He expected whining and tears as he sat a dummy sucking Naruto more firmly on his hip and adjusted the simple dark blue baby bag over his shoulder, absently thinking that he had to go shopping soon for baby stuff as he waited for her usual reaction.

Instead he dodged a fist as Sakura tried to punch him; he twisted her arm painfully, anger radiating through him – she could have hit Naruto!

"Why the fuck not!" she shrieked, and he rolled his eyes as she struggled, absently bouncing a whimpering Naruto. "Why won't you give me a chance?" she whined. Sasuke, deciding to tell the truth and just it the fuck over with it already.

"You are lacking some very important equipment." He hissed and let her go, pressing past her and getting ready to jump over the roof tops, but was stopped by an ear splitting shriek.

"It's not my fault I'm flat chested!"

He knew she was just going back into her old shell of 'fan girl' because it was safe ground, but he was sick and tired of being molested by her and other girls.

He turned slowly before smirking. "Actually, the flat chest is a point in your favour..." he paused at her confusion. "Let's just say that kiss with Naruto wasn't as bad as I made it out to be."

And with that he jumped onto the nearest rooftop, leaving a dumbfounded Sakura behind.

By the end of the day the village female population would be morning. Hehehe!

~888~

Tamari frowned as she noticed her little brothers unwavering stare at the door, something he had been doing the whole morning already. She knew he liked the brat – it was kinda hard not to, he was just so KAWAII! – but this could seriously cripple their fathers plans.

She was about to comment, ready to pull Kankuro away from his dolls, when a knock sounded on the door and Gaara suddenly stood there, as if he had been standing there the whole time and not on the other side of the room.

The door opened to reveal a smirking raven – damn this Sasuke boy was drool-worthy – Gaara nodded as Sasuke stepped in, handing a giggling Naruto over willingly to an almost, but unfortunately nowhere near enough to be classified as such, smiling Gaara.

"Sasuke, these are my siblings, Tamari and Kankuro." Gaara said in his usual monotone voice, a small blush – YES a blush, what the fuck was going on here? – on his cheeks as he glanced up at the raven. "What did you're Hokage say?" Gaara asked as Naruto gave a happy squeal and snuggled the red-head. He looked up to see a dark look on the ravens face,

"I was unable to see the Hokage because the foolish civilian woman would not let me through; she told me to drop him off an orphanage."

Tamari gulped slightly at the KI radiating from the younger boy, noting it was almost as bad as her brothers on a not so good day, and even more shocked when her brother gave another almost smile.

"so you have all but adopted him, then?" Kankuro cut in, walking over to their younger brother and tickled the blonds chin, causing him to giggle; she gaped at their brother, wondering what had possessed him to get so close to their homicidal sibling...

Naruto stole his cap again, giggling happily and Tamari sighed at the small smiles' tugging at both her brothers lips. It was strange, seeing them like this; usually Kankuro hated kids while Gaara simply hated everything but now...

She wasn't so sure, and seeing as her brother was very much attached to the baby and there for the Konoha Nin, she started to get a headache from how hugely that fucked up the invasion plans.

~888~

Kakashi sighed in bed, looking at his sleeping lover, Iruka, who was so frustrated he had a frown even in sleep.

He knew he should get out of bed and go inform his team but... he glanced down at Iruka, who was stirring, and bit his thumb, summoning Pakkun. The little dog looked at him with a bored expression.

"Go inform my team to meet me at the academy tomorrow, 7am sharp. Failure to show up means suspension from being a shinobi for a year." He told the dog sternly, who shrugged and loped off, just as Iruka woke up and pounced him again, still highly frustrated and needing an outlet...

Not that Kakashi minded. His summon left his mind, and he knew the brats would be there in the morning.

After all, in less than 24 hours, what could possibly have gone wrong?

~888~

Sasuke and Gaara sat with a sleeping Naruto watching the sun start to sink through the sky when Pakkun popped up out of no-where. The dog eyed the snuggling Naruto before relaying the message from Sasuke's sensei.

"Oh, and can you tell Naruto when you see him? I can't find the brat anywhere."

"Euh..." Sasuke started but the dog puffed out of existence. Staring at the spot, Sasuke then turned to Gaara. "I'll see you tomorrow, our brats falling asleep?"

"Maybe..." the smaller boy blushed lightly before hugging Naruto softly; he handed him over and prepared to leave when the sound of screams and sorrow filled the air.

"I wonder what that's all about...?" Sasuke muttered, but Gaara just shrugged, shushining away.

~888~

Sakura sat next to Ino, gossiping the horrifying revelation that was the biggest and hottest news of Konoha at that present time, hell, a SasukeFan in the civilian newspaper was even franticly filling up the whole front page of the evening paper on the news.

Sasuke Uchiha was_ gay!_

It explained so much! The perfectness, the hotness, the utter ignorance of hundreds of women throwing themselves desperately at his feet, even going as far as ripping shirts open to gain his affections!

As Ino stabbed at a Choco-nut caramel ice cream – so yummy, such good comfort food – when a mass scream flouted through the air; Sakura turned around and watched as girls broke down and sobbed in the street, rampages and horror filled the air. Sakura grabbed the paper from a running girl, looking at the paper before laughing softly.

"_Sasuke, the hottest boy on the block is GAY! Read on to see the story and the rumour circulating: the sighting of everyone's favourite raven haired smex god and a red headed boy while holding a baby bearing the Uchiha crest!... _I'm surprised actually... we wasted so much of our lives on him..." she smirked at her once-again friend, who laughed too and ordered a glass of vodka – the joys of being a kunoichi, they were adults! Mwahahahah! – Before reading the newspaper with her fiend.

They had just finished it when a dog appeared. Sakura listened with interest as Pakkun relayed her sensei's message, before turning back to Ino and discussing the latest kunoichi gear in stores.

After all, whatever the news was, it couldn't be _that_ important.

**Mwhahaha! A splash of uber seriousness and a whole lot of crack! Please, my darling loves of the Naruto realm, REVIEW!**


	3. the exams

**I'm back my lil darlings! And be warned, some info i don't remember all 100% so, just bear with me. And this is just a filler, so yeah, sorry if it alil short.**

Sasuke sat the blond up on the counter, checking for milk and other essentials to pack into the bag.

_Let's see, two empty bottles and milk power, check. Two packs of kunai check. A dummy, check. Diapers, double check. Case of 73 poisons, ch- where the hell was the box!_ Sasuke looked around and gave a strangled cry when he saw Naruto chewing on the corner of the box of poisons.

He rushed over and picked up the blond, a deep frown on his face.

"Are you insane!" he growled out- and Sasuke tried ignoring the fact that he was caring _way_ too much about what the blond did – and glared down at the blond boy "do you want to get killed, do you want to have ME killed! You're mother would cut my balls of and shove them down my throat! Don't you ever, EVER, do that again, you do not put random things in your mou-"

Sasuke froze, having heard a soft sniffle, looking down to see wide tearful blue eyes. Naruto's lip trembled, and crystalline little tears started to trickle from his eyes and, oh kami, those eyes were afraid. Sasuke realized that no matter how stupid the dobe had been, he was in the mind set of a freaking two, almost three year old, and shouting was not a good idea.

"so-sowwy daddy..." Naruto hiccupped, "pwease, 'm sowwy..."

Sasuke clutched the baby close, sliding to the floor and not understanding the feelings rushing through him, not able to comprehend the terror he had felt when he had seen Naruto holding a box of poison in his mouth, not able to understand the guilt that pained him at the look on the baby's face.

"Oh Naruto..." he murmured, clutching the boy close. "No, I'm sorry, i didn't mean to shout. But you can't just put things into your mouth..."

"'key papa..." the little blond mumbled against his 'father's' chest, and Sasuke sat back with a sigh; whatever the hell his sensei wanted, it had better be worth it – for now, he would just get back to packing enough baby things, and then all the weapons he could safely carry, because who the hell knew what unseen dangerous were out there, just waiting to snatch up his Naru-chan.

With that, not even noticing his own thoughts, the raven stood up and went back to work.

~888~

Sakura tied her hair up in a high pony, much like Ino's, and changed into her black fighting kimono and boots. After all, most girls were morning the discovery of Sasuke's sexuality; all she was mourning was the loss of so much of her life.

She added some eyeliner and left, ignoring the way her mother shrieked as she walked past. She ran from roof top to roof top, flying towards the academy and was very grateful of Naruto's extra training before the baby thing had happened.

When she arrived she was not all that surprised to see Sasuke there waiting for her outside the academy. She was however surprised to see so many other genin – and not just Konoha genin at that – going into the building.

The two teens and one baby genin walked into the building, listening and finding what the heard to be getting disturbingly more and more closely related to the chuunin exams; extremely dangerous exams that were NOT for helpless beings...

Like Naruto.

Sasuke had a scowl on his face at this time, anger practically radiating off him in a cloud that all could see and mainly kept away from. He scowled as they passed a group of people – stupidly falling for a genjutsu – and continued on to the third floor. They were half way up to the room Kakashi-sensei had told them about – the same room they had been hearing about for the past ten minutes was the room the chuunin hopefuls needed to be in.

They were almost there when a boy clad in green spandex and orange leg warmers popped out of nowhere and demanded a fight with Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the… creature like he was mad. Couldn't the boy see he was currently in possession of a _baby?_ As if Naruto wanted that answer himself he popped his head out of the baby sling across Sasuke's torso and pointed a tiny fist at the older boy with a loud 'aah!'

The boy started, already wide eyes staring at the baby. Then tears started cascading down his cheeks and he practically fell at Sakura's feet. "NOOO! OH BEAUTIFUL SAKURA! NOW I STAND NOT EVEN A CHANCE AGAINST THE YOUTHFUL SASUKE! YOU HAVE ALREADY PLEDGED YOURSELF TO HIM IN THE MOST YOUTHFUL OF WAYS!"

Here Sakura burst out laughing.

"Naru-chan isn't mine, you dolt!" she giggled. "And I'm no longer interested in Sasuke-"

"YES!" Sasuke suddenly cheered, causing Naruto to let out a happy giggle and clap his tiny hands

"Err… well… in that case, oh beautiful maiden, will you allow me the wonder of a date?"

Sakura looked over the boy, eyes widening slightly at his, ehem, big eyebrows and then nodded. "Okay, if you want." She said, ignoring the dropped jaws of the other boy's teammates a girl with buns and a guy who was quiet obviously related to Hinata, who were staring at her as if she was insane.

Team 7 carried on as the boy, whose name was Lee, did what could only be a victory dance. They went down a long hallway and saw their sensei at the end with his little book out, a perverted giggle floating over to them.

"Maa, maa, good to see you three, you may wonder why you're here. Well, the Hokage made a deal that Sasuke would be in this exam, so, you don't have a chose, you will be participating." He said with a giggle, not even looking at them.

"no." Sasuke hissed at his sensei. "Are you insane! There is no way we are doing this exam with Naruto involved!"

Their sensei sighed, snapping his book shut. "I know you don't like hi-" he started looking up at them only to freeze at the sight of Naruto's big blue eyes staring at his from the face of a two year old. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM?" he screeched, snatching Naruto up and studying him intently. He turned pale at the happy giggle the boy gave him, one tiny hand grabbing a handful of silver hair.

"Kaka!" the baby cried out, followed by a happy 'woof, woof!'

The two genin stared as their teacher melted, cuddling the baby, cooing at him.

"Oh kami," he suddenly gasped, looking at the baby in horror. "You have to fail! Fail I tell you! You can't let him go through!"

The two nodded. Obviously they wouldn't want to pass with Naruto like this!

"Err… in that case, good luck failing!" he said, giving an eye smile and reluctantly handing Naruto back over. The two teens nodded at their sensei, before tucking Naruto back into his sling and entering the room.

They were instantly set upon by Ino; she clutched at Sasuke for all but a second before she jumped away, looking disturbed by her own behaviour.

"Sorry," she said, flipping her hair out of her face with a small smile that looked completely foreign on her normally superior face. "Old habits die hard."

"Hi Ino!" Sakura said happily, bouncing over to her friend. They were by that time joined by Shikamaru and Chouji. The pineapple haired boy was looking at them shrewdly.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked in his usual lazy drawl as Kiba, Hinata and Shino joined them.

Before Sasuke could answer, a white haired boy with glasses interrupted him and Naruto answered Shikamaru's question himself.

"You should quiet down, you-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto suddenly screamed, startling everyone in the room. Sasuke glared at the older boy, sure that it was somehow his fault that Naruto was now crying.

Everyone in the rookie nine were looking at them as if insane, and Gaara suddenly appeared out of nowhere, lifting the crying baby from Sasuke's sling.

"Naruto is right here." He answered simply as Gaara glared viciously at the be-speckled boy.

"Eep! T-that's Naruto-kan?" Hinata squeaked, staring at the blond baby with a strange gleam in her eye. She looked ready to go over to the boy and snatch him from Gaara's hands but the bordering-on-evil glare the red-head sent her was enough to keep her away.

"How did that happen?" Kiba asked, looking strangely doe-eyed at the baby while Akamaru whined happily.

"An Iwa nin hit him with a jutsu." Sakura answered, flipping her long hair out of the way.

Kiba made a small whining noise and squirmed, before bursting out. "Can I hold him?"

Gaara looked at the boy before nodding, handing the blond over and watching them intently. Everyone watched, shocked, as Kiba cuddled and made baby noises at Naruto. Akamaru licking the now-laughing baby's cheeks; Hinata answered everyone's unspoken question.

"Kiba is very fond of 'puppies'"

Before anyone could answer, the doors burst open and a scared man walked in, telling everyone to sit down and shut up.

~888~

Sasuke was watching the happily drawing Naruto from across the room, completely ignoring the question paper in front of him. He could see Sakura do the same. When the scared man told them to prepare for the final question he rushed over to a suddenly whimpering Naruto, followed by Sakura; neither of them noticed a hollow silence surround them as they looked over Naruto, completely missing the final question. They didn't care, because they were going to fail anyway.

They were both shocked when the man told them that they all had passed, neither noticing the smirking boy with glasses.

They followed the crazy lady to the forest, once again not noticing the hollow silence as Naruto started acting up again. When they found themselves in a forest with a scroll, they started to get suspicions.

"Sasuke, how did we get here?" Sakura asked a kunai in hand and green eyes glaring at the surrounding foliage.

"I don't know." He ground out, sharingan activated and blond clutched protectively against his chest. "All I know is that we have to get to a tower with two scrolls."

They moved forward, both on high guard. They didn't encounter anyone for about twenty minutes, when a trio of mist Nin thought it would be smart to attack them. Sasuke almost killed them when the girl on their team cut Naruto's cheek.

They found that they had the earth scroll, while they had heaven, so they set out to get to the tower as quickly as possible.

They were half way there when a grass Nin stopped them

"Hello Sasuke." The woman purred, and Naruto started crying.

**Oooh! What will happen next? Should Sasuke still get marked? Will lee arrive? Will the big ass snake still swallow our little Naruto? Oh, oh! Will mama Gaara arrive to see his lil Naru-chan get hurt? Will anyone survive if he does? Mwahahaha! Stay tuned for next time! Mwahahaha!**


End file.
